In the water
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Kaichi. Fluffy goodness. Set at some random time in the summer. Rated T for some sexual scenes.


**I'm gonna update a chapter story tomorrow, but I hope you enjoy this fluffy little Oneshot.**

* * *

"Woah! The pool's awesome!"

Miwa declared, splashing in the large outdoor pool.

Kai rolled his eyes, watching as he dove in, swimming around like a fish.

"Kai kun! Are you coming in the water?" A voice inquired, and Kai turned around, a blush almost immediately rising up to color his face.

Aichi was shirtless, his pink twin nubs upon his pale chest.

"Kai kun?" Aichi blinked, obviously noting that Kai was flustered. "Is something wrong?"

"No da." He responded, shaking his head and taking off his own red shirt. This time it was Aichi's turn to become a rosy pink.

He slid into the pool, not bothering to use the stairs, dunking his head in the water, watching through blurred vision as Aichi snapped on his goggles and jumped into the water, being careful not to make the slightest contact with anyone as he slipped around.

"Cannonball!" Kai heard a muffled scream as he rose to the water for air, water spilling off his wet brown hair as he watched through focusing vision as Kamui dove off the diving board and dived into the water, a huge splash of water rising up and drenching the wet brunet.

"Hey, watch it!" They heard Misaki complain, her summer dress soaking wet. Kamui laughed, sinking back in the water.

"Don't mind him-"

Kai was interrupted as he felt a hand firmly clamp on his leg, pulling him down into the water.

He gasped for breath, bubbles spewing out of his mouth as he was pulled down into the water, an arm holding him down from reaching the air.

Through blurry vision, Kai could see a bright blob of red hair. Kai growled, using his free leg to kick the blob. Bubbles rose to the surface as he was set free, using all of his strength to swim up to the surface.

His lungs filled with air as he gasped, clinging to the wall in case he would be pulled down again, a red blob rising up beside him. Long red hair covered his face, but Kai recognized him all the same.

"Ren!"

"Hyoo~" Ren smiled, waving at him. Kai let out an angry snort.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Was I?" Ren tapped a finger to his chin, giving Kai the most ridiculous grin. "I didn't know that you were such a bad swimmer~"

Kai felt his eye twitch, and he turned away, rubbing his stinging eyes.

"Hey, Kai!" Kai turned around to see Miwa calling him over, and he dove back in, swimming towards the blonde.

Kai's head popped back up to see Miwa smiling, leaning against the wall.

"How's your relationship with Aichi?" He inquired.

Kai smacked his hand against the water, sending a splash landing and drenching Miwa, who coughed, spitting out water.

"Hey hey, don't be mad. I was asking you a question." Miwa choked, putting his hands up in defeat. Kai snorted.

"It's fine, Miwa. What about it?"

"I think you two could get to know each other better.." Miwa winked. "Physically."

"Now you're just talking dirty." Kai snapped, stubbornly turning his head away and glancing at the little bluenet.

Aichi was ducking in the water, attempting to dodge Morikawa's assaults of clumsy splashing.

"Morikawa! Please stop!" Aichi cried, turning away.

"Aichi, your such a sissy! Fight back-"

Morikawa was cut off by a huge amount of water splashing at him.

Kai was now holding a water machine gun, taken from the wall beside him, the colorful gun glittering dangerously in the summer sun.

The gun clicked as it reloaded, and Kai set it to the side, a small smile on his face, knowing that Aichi was now safe.

Miwa watched as Kai relaxed, spectating Aichi as he let out a sigh of relief and dove his head back in, swimming towards them, his head popping up next to Kai.

"Thank you, Kai kun!" Aichi smiled, his blue hues sparkling with gratitude.

Kai gasped, turning his head away in attempt to hide his blushing.

"It was nothing." He muttered. Aichi smiled, leaning on the wall next to the brunet, both of their cheeks flushing more.

Miwa smiled at the flustered couple.

"I think you two need a little push.." He murmured.

"What was that?" Kai turned around to look at him with a fierce inquiring gaze. Miwa smiled, gesturing him to come closer, and Kai leaned in.

"I'm going to get everyone out besides you guys so you're relationship can develop further." Miwa whispered, pulling away to see a flustered and bewildered Kai.

"What?!"

"Don't screw up. This is for your own good." Miwa smiled, lifting himself out of the water and he trudged to Misaki, shivering, whispering in her ear. The lilac haired girl's face creeped into a sly smile.

"Okay, everyone outta the water!" She hollered, clapping her hands, and everyone groaned.

"We weren't even here for 30 minutes!" Morikawa complained. "Give us some more time-"

Misaki leaned down and yanked hard on his hair, lifting him up from the water. Morikawa yelped, raising his hands in defeat and lifting himself out of his inner tube and out of the pool.

She gave a seething glare to everyone else, who shrank under her fierce gaze, slipping out of the water, and rushing to their towels.

Aichi was about to lift himself up out of the water.

"Oh no, you two stay in there." Misaki shoved him back into the water. Aichi gave Kai a questioning look, who stared back coldly.

"Hey, They get to stay in there?" Naoki complained, shivering under his towel. Misaki winked at him, and Naoki's angry face morphed into an understanding one. He snickered along with the others.

"Have fun in there, Aichi!" He hooted, heading inside, laughing friends following afterwards. The door slammed shut, and Aichi sighed.

"What's going on here?" He muttered under his breath, swimming back towards the center of the pool. For the first time, Kai observed Aichi as he swam, slithering smoothly in the water like a fish, his small and feminine frame curving and making him look like a snake.

_"Don't screw up. This is for your own good." _Miwa's words echoed in Kai's head, who sighed.

_I guess it can't be helped._

Kai dove under the water, slithering under Aichi and grabbing his balls. Aichi responded almost immediately, flinching at the touch and kicking up bubbles as Kai slid under his thrashing legs and rising up, his face at the same level of Aichi's beet red one.

"K-Kai kun?!"

Kai frowned.

"Sorry, Aichi."

"Wha-" The bluenet didn't get to finish his sentence as Kai embraced him and pressed his lips against Aichi's, squeezing his eyes shut as they toppled over and fell into the water.

Aichi hesitated, flustered, but eventually kissed back, closing his hues as they slowly sank deeper and deeper into the water, as they deepened the kiss, their hair floating around them as Kai started twisting Aichi's nipples. The other boy responded, making muffled moans as Kai's hand started traveling down his trunks.

Kai suddenly felt thrashing as Aichi pulled his lips away from Kai's, trying to break free from the embrace. Kai refused to let go of him, giving him a questioning gaze, which widened once it met Aichi's.

Aichi was suffocating.

Kai immediately let Aichi go as he swam to the surface, kicking up bubbles. Kai felt his own lungs burn soon after and jumped up to the surface, both of them gasping for air.

"I-I-I.." Aichi gasped, gawking. The corners of Kai's lips felt like they plummeted to the ground as he realized how far he had taken the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Aichi."

"Ah- Kai kun!" Aichi called as Kai climbed out of the pool, shivering as he walked to the towel hanger.

His towel was gone.

Kai glared at Miwa, who was behind the window, the towel dangling off his hands, teasing him.

"You can use my towel, Kai kun." Aichi said behind him, startling Kai.

"Aichi, you'll catch a cold-"

"Then we can both use it." Aichi interrupted, grabbing his own large blue towel off the hook and wrapping both of them, their wet bodies being bound together. Kai felt his cheeks flush as his legs brushed Aichi's.

"Kai kun?"

"Hm?"

Kai glanced at the other boy, who was giving him a warm smile despite his face being a saturated crimson.

"I enjoyed the kiss, and would've probably enjoyed it more if it wasn't underwater. Thank you." Aichi smiled, melting Kai's heart (though he didn't show it)

"No problem." Kai replied, barely managing not to stammer as they both opened the sliding door and walked inside.

Miwa was standing, smiling sheepishly and holding out the towel. Kai glared at him and snatched it out of his hand, the blue towel loosening and pulling away as he covered himself with his own towel.

"So was it a home run?" Miwa inquired after they were sure Aichi was out if earshot.

Kai ignored him, glancing at Aichi, who was drying out his hair, smiling at the others around him.

"So it was." Miwa smiled, whispering more quietly.

Kai swiveled his head indigniantly, about to tell Miwa to shut the fuck up. He paused, relaxing and allowing a small smile to come to his face.

"Thank you, Miwa."


End file.
